Kingdom Hearts: Nova
by drizzfiz
Summary: A new journey with new faces! What kind of destiny awaits these new Keyblade Bearers as they learn about the outside world? Find out now! In, Kingdom Hearts: Nova!
1. Chapter 1

This world has been connected, tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed.  
But that's not necessarily a bad thing...  
I figure, if the worlds are connected then they further resemble their true essence.

In the hearts of children lays the power to restore these mere fragments to their former glory; Kingdom Hearts.

Part I: Awaken the new key-

" Wh-Who... are you?... "  
" What is this place?... "  
" No wait... I know that face. "  
" It's you... "  
" I haven't seen you in so long... "  
" We're still waiting for you to come back. "  
" Do you remember my name? "  
" It's... "

" LIOR! " Exclaimed a displeased voice

" HUH?! " Swiftly lifting his head from the desk attempting to pass as coherent.

" You can't keep falling asleep during class!  
The desk is for doing school work not for an afternoon nap! "

" Yes, Mrs. Fern... " Trying to avoid eye contact, he replied as if it were a bothersome routine.

" Lior, when will you learn? I can't just keep... " Mrs. Fern turned her back and began lecturing the boy.

He wasn't listening though, the boy was more concerned with what he was feeling during that moment.  
A strange mix of sadness and excitement made his stomach feel heavy as if he saw someone he hadn't seen in a very long time.  
As he continued to ponder over these emotions he felt something on his face.  
Using his hand he wiped his cheek and checked his finger tip.

" A tear?... " The boy looked surprised,  
" That's strange... " He stared at the tear in confusion.

" LIOR! " Mrs. Fern snapped.

The boy quickly looked up at his teacher. She no longer had her back turned towards him.

" Do you understand?... " Mrs. Fern was aggravated.

" Yes, Mrs. Fern... " He replied in the same manner as before.

Across the room a girl with curious eyes watched the discussion between Mrs. Fern and the boy. She especially noticed the sad,  
perplexed look he wore after he woke up and the tears that streamed down his cheek before he wiped them with his hand.  
She also noticed how estranged he appeared when he looked at the tear.  
The girl wondered if he would be alright as if this behavior was out of character for the boy.

The boy raised his hand and asked if he could be dismissed to go to the infirmary.  
Mrs. Fern noticed that he did not look himself and hesitantly said okay.  
The girl kept her eyes fixated on the boy as he packed his bag and exited the classroom.

Upon leaving, Mrs. Fern watched him walk down the hallway past the infirmary and towards the back exit,  
this didn't bother her though. She was more worried about the boy.  
The girl shared the same concern... 


	2. Chapter 2

Part II: Distant from you-

" What was that all about? I know I saw someone but I can't remember the face... "  
The boy walked home from school, his head weighed down with heavy thoughts.  
" Who was that?... It felt so familiar... "  
The boy looked up towards the sky.

" What felt so familiar? " An inquisitive voice responded.

" Hm?! " Alarmed, the boy quickly lowered his head and whipped around.

It was the girl from his class.

" Geeze, calm down! " The girl found his reaction humorous

" Oh, sorry... By the way, what are you doing here? "

The girl closed her eyes, put her hands behind her head, and started nonchalantly walking past the boy.  
" Mrs. Fern asked me to make sure you were okay. I mean, you did look pretty pale in class. "  
The girl stopped walking and opened her eyes, but kept her hands behind her head.

" Oh, Sorry... " The boy repeated himself.

The girl cocked her head back to see past her shoulder and at the boy.  
He was looking over. Curious, she looked over in the same direction.

" What a beautiful sunset. " She said.

The sun aligned with the trees making them look like a silhouette.  
A breeze made the leaves dance and the sunset's light shined through.

" Yeah. " The boy replied.

The girl looked back at the boy.  
Smiling she ran over to him and grabbed his hand. " Let's go! "

" Huh?! " The boy was caught off guard.

The girl started to run pulling the boy along.  
they went straight off the path, past the silhouetted trees toward the cliff side.  
When they reached their point they sat down and hung their feet off the edge.  
The two of them watched the sunset reflect off of the vast ocean and the sound of the waves accompanied their conversation.

" It's funny... " The girl wore a worried expression.  
" Lately I've been having some weird thoughts... Like, it almost feels as if there is supposed to be somebody else here with us... "  
The girl set her eyes on the less distant waters and clasped her hands.  
" It feels like I have forgotten about someone very important to me, but it's always been us two right? "

" Yeah..." The boy looked uncertain.  
" For as long as I can remember. "

Despite having that worried look she tried to smile.  
" That's what I thought..."

" I have an Idea! " The boy exclaimed

The girl turned her head in curiosity.

" You wanna play hooky tomorrow?! " The boy smiled at the girl with one eye closed.

" What? We have assignments due tomorrow. Besides, I'm a good student I could get away with it.  
As for you Mrs. Fern would have your head! "

" That's never stopped us before! " The boy insisted.

" Good point... " The girl gave in grinning.  
" So, What will we do with our day? "

Smiling, the boy turned his head and fixated his eyes toward the sunset.  
" That's all part of the adventure! "

The boy's positive uncertainty brought a kind of relief to the girl.  
She stood up without taking her eyes off of the sunset.  
" Lior... I'm happy you're back. "

The two of them continued to watch the sunset and eventually they walked each other home.

Back at the cliff side the silhouette of a man appeared to stand at the same place that Lior and the girl sat.  
" The door to this world must be kept safe. "


End file.
